L'histoire d'une mélodie inachevée
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: OS. Et je joue, inlassablement, encore et encore. Toujours les notes qui s'enchaînent, le rythme change mais au fond ce n'est qu'une histoire que l'on déroule en version accéléré. La seule histoire qui en vaille la peine.


_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. _

_Auteur : Mary (Anciennement Sebarrya qui a craqué dans sa tête et changer de pseudo.)_

_Note : Balancer les mouchoirs, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas vous faire pleurer, non, mettez en route votre morceau de musique classique préféré et laissez vous porter par la grâce des notes s'échappant des touches du piano s'entremêlant au lent tapotement des touches de mon clavier. _

_J'offre ces modestes mots à celle qui sait si bien les manier, qui sait si bien me faire sourire et que j'aime plus que beaucoup d'autres : ma Femme, ma Plume, mon Journal, ma Dairy's Scribenpenne. (Surprise !)_

_**L'histoire d'une mélodie inachevée**_

_Un piano à queue noir, une baie vitré et Toi sur ce banc._

Les notes envahissent lentement l'appartement désormais vide. Une légère mélodie s'échappe lentement des touches que j'effleure. Le soleil commence lentement à se lever. Je sens ses premiers rayons caresser mon visage. Je lève un instant les yeux pour assister à cette renaissance éternelle. La nuit s'efface tandis que le jour reprends ses droits. C'est ainsi que cela doit être. C'est ainsi que cela sera toujours. La partition continue, longue, interminable, hypnotisante. Belle pourtant, entraînante et irréellement vraie.

On dit que la musique apaise les sens. Mais elle m'angoisse, elle me hurle à l'oreille, elle me crie que quelque chose ne va pas. Oui, quelque chose ne va pas, le monde entier ne tourne plus sur son axe mais ce n'est plus mon problème. Et je joue, inlassablement, encore et encore. Toujours les notes qui s'enchaînent, le rythme change mais au fond ce n'est qu'une histoire que l'on déroule en version accéléré. Une histoire vieille de plusieurs siècles que l'on s'est transmis de génération en génération. La seule histoire qui en vaille la peine.

_Un air de Mozart, le soleil qui se reflète dans la vitre et Tes lèvres sur les miennes. _

C'est une histoire ancrée dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. Tantôt lente, tantôt rapide. Difficile et jouissive. Ce genre d'histoire qui ne peut connaître qu'une fin brutale, mais elle est douce cette chute, tellement douce après le trop plein qui l'a précédé. Cette histoire a fasciné des populations entières et elle fascine encore le monde entier. Elle est mystérieuse et dangereuse. Sucrée et amer. Des hommes en sont morts, d'autres y ont trouvé un sens à leur vie. C'est une histoire d'équilibre, aussi. Ne jamais dépasser les limites, ne jamais vouloir trop.

C'est une histoire qui se raconte dans des recoins sombres de salons littéraire. Elle fait jaser ou rire. Elle étonne ou effraye. Mais elle ne laisse pas indifférent. Jamais. C'est l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme, ou peut être deux hommes, ou encore deux femmes. Au fond, les personnages n'ont aucune importance. Elle est en chacun de nous, comme un héritage, et nous pouvons en devenir acteur à chaque instant. C'est simplement deux êtres qui s'unissent dans une course contre le temps. Entre accalmies et frénésies, ils s'essoufflent lentement.

_Une chemise de satin, un léger souffle de vent et Toi en moi. _

La lutte peut durer toute une vie comme quelques secondes. Elle peut être essentielle ou secondaire. Elle est là en tout cas, elle nous guette et nous attrapera un jour. Mes doigts martèlent désormais les touches. L'air est saturé de son. Et l'histoire résonne contre les murs. Immortelle et pure. Cette histoire est celle des sentiments humains. De deux entités perdues dans une tempête qu'elles attisent et subissent sans même le savoir. Elle est belle mais peut être horrible. Elle est sourde mais elle cri, elle cri quelque chose que l'écho des derniers siècles a bien trop altéré. Alors elle se répète encore et encore.

Parce que sans morale une histoire ne peut se finir. Alors inachevé et incomplète, elle continue son chemin, passe de lèvres en oreilles, de lettres en destinataires, d'auteurs en lecteurs, de conteurs en publics. Nul ne connaît la fin, nul ne veut véritablement la connaître. On la sent puissante, et cela effraye. On la sent surprenante, et cela terrifie. La curiosité humaine s'arrête quand l'instinct de survie prend le relais. Cette histoire cherche sa fin, mais nul n'est capable de lui en donner une définitive, universelle. Elle est changeante, c'est sa nature et sa condamnation.

_Un rire dans le silence, les rayons de la lune et Ton visage endormi. _

La musique décroît et le silence reprend ses droits. Mes doigts se sont arrêtés sur les touches d'ivoires. Mes yeux se posent sur la partition qui n'a désormais plus aucun sens. Le plein a remplacé le vide et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tes lèvres caressent mon cou, le mordant légèrement, m'enflammant doucereusement. L'histoire est en marche. Mes yeux glissent jusqu'à ton visage. Une mer calme et tranquille en dégradé de glace et d'azur. Mes doigts se perdent dans tes cheveux clairs. Et je sombre alors que ta langue enlace la mienne.

Je te sens sourire, tu me penches vers le piano et je m'accroche comme je peux. Tes doigts me caressent comme les miens caressaient les touches quelque instant plus tôt. Je frisonne presque. La partition se joue encore et encore dans mon corps. Elle est là encore douce, je peux sentir sa puissance contenue qu'elle laisse entrevoir peu à peu. Tu défais ma ceinture. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier la mélodie et tes gestes mêlés. Nous ne formons plus qu'un. Et la musique s'achève pour mieux reprendre. Encore plus fort.

_Un lit défait, l'aube qui s'éveille et Toi nu sur les draps. _

Un va-et-vient continu, accélérant doucement. Tout comme la musique. L'histoire s'écrit en cet instant car c'est désormais la nôtre. Les prémices de la jouissance. Mon corps tremble et je cri. Et tes cris se joignent aux miens. La musique les couvre, à chaque instant plus puissante. Ton souffle haché contre mon cou. Je sais que tu la sens aussi s'insinuer dans tes veines. Elle hurle dans ma tête. Et mon corps se cambre, la fin est proche, je le pressens. Ma respiration se coupe alors que la partition s'achève dans un dernier coup de rein acharné.

Tu t'écartes doucement de moi. Je m'assois sur le banc et tu te joins à moi. Ta voix murmure à mon oreille : "Joue-la, encore". Pas besoin de plus pour que mes doigts commencent à reproduire l'unique partition que je joue inlassablement pour toi chaque jour. Tu m'observes entre fasciné et ému. La musique envahit la pièce. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus. Cette partition résume nos rêves, désirs et aspirations. Elle est notre langage. Tu caresses mes cheveux noirs lentement et je crois que derrière mes lunettes mes yeux brillent d'un éclat de jade de plus. C'est ainsi que cela doit être. C'est ainsi que cela est.

_**Fin.**_

_En espérant que ces modestes mots aient pu plaire à ma très chère moitié. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous remercier d'avoir lu et aussi de vous dire au revoir. _

_Bonne fin de soirée,_

_Mary ("Je t'aime toujours, j'y peux rien. C'est là, c'est une tare génétique et ça ne se corrige pas. Amen." Cette citation pour Lui, avec toute ma haine.)_


End file.
